little red and the sour wolf
by noaelizabethlovestowrite
Summary: sterek drabbles of all kinds, from my tumblr. mostly inspired by notesfromsterek, an ask-sterek tumblr. constructive criticism welcome. unbeta'd.
1. Adventures In Playground Babysitting

Author's Note: Robinson, nicknamed Robyn, is from a Tumblr rp, his URL is wolfboyrobyn in case you're interested. There's also a brief cameo from Erica, but don't blink or you'll miss it. and also I don't own Teen Wolf. :( if I did, Robyn and Sterek would definitely be canon. oh yeah, follow me on tumblr: heyyoureperf-noa3lizabeth. yep, onto the story.

**Chapter One: Laura Hale's Adventures in Playground Babysitting**

Laura Hale was twelve years old, she'd be going into middle school that year, she was too old to be playing at the park with her five-year-old brother Derek and her three-year-old brother Robinson. But, on the last day of school, her mom handed her fifty dollars for the high marks on her report card and told her if she babysat her younger brothers, she would have another fifty before school started.

Derek was just sitting on the swing, his short twig-like legs kicking, the golden bell tied around his tiny wrist jingling as he swung back and forth. She was sure he'd rather be curled up on the couch, one of the many dogeared werewolf mythology books open in his lap, which was how he'd spent most of the summer. But their mother had requested he visit the park at least once so he could get used to being around other kids before he started school that fall.

Robinson was much more active, he was running across the colorfully-decorated playground with a little blonde girl and a tiny boy in a plaid shirt with a buzz cut.

The smallest boy quickly abandoned the two and sat down on the swing beside Derek, puffing his already chipmunk-like tomato-red cheeks out and giggling incessantly. Derek seemed to ignore the other, steadying his swing and shuffling despondently over to his older sister and curling up beside her.

"No, Derek, go play," she patted the top of his head and started to push him towards the edge of the couch. "we have to go home soon anyways, it'll be Robyn's naptime soon enough."

A pouty look, one that would become second nature as he became older, graced his childlike features as he ambled over to a small plastic playhouse and the little boy followed, popping his thumb into his mouth as he padded into the playhouse.

Among the excited screams of children and the smell of marijuana being smoked not too far off, Laura could make out the conversation between the boy and her younger brother.

"I'm Genim," the little boy said brightly, with a small lisp on his s. "but you can call me Thtiles like my friend Thcott."

"Derek," the older of the two grumbled with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you thad, Derek?" Stiles' brown-gold eyes sparkled as he patted the older's cheeks, eliciting a small smile. "Why are you thad?"

"I just don't like the park," he responded, thinking that maybe, if Stiles was at the park, he would go more often, definitely.

"But everybody liketh the park," he responded incredulously, his eyes widening. "Thcott and I love the park."

Robyn toddled into the playhouse. "Laura says we have to go, Derek."

The most obedient of the Hale children, Derek obliged. "Goodbye Stiles."

"No, no, before you go, you gotta get my number from my Mommy so we can play thome more," Stiles steered Derek towards a short-haired woman in a navy pleated polka-dot dress that hit just above the knees.

"But my Mom isn't here, I'm here with my big sister Laura," Derek responded, looking down at his sand-colored Timberland boots.

"Mama, Mama, thith ith Derek. You have to give his big thithter our number," the little boy grabbed the woman's wrist and dragged him over to where Laura was sitting with a book.

"Laura, this is Stiles and his Mom. Stiles is my new friend, he and I played together today,"

"Okay, Derek," she smiled up at Stiles' mom. "you can just write your number in my notebook, I have a pen." she fished a pen out of her bag and handed it to Stiles' mom, along with an empty notebook.

"I'm Gemma Stilinski and I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other soon," she extended a hand to Laura, who let go of sleeping Robyn for a brief moment to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Gemma, I'm Laura Hale, Derek's sister," she smiled. "most of the time, I'm kind of in charge. Our parents work a lot."

"Well, I'll give you a call, Derek seems like such a sweetheart, I'd love to have him over," Gemma exclaimed.

"Well, I need to get him," she motioned to Robyn, asleep on her hip. "back home for a nap, but I'll make sure we keep in touch. Come on, Derek."

Derek discreetly flashed Laura a look that read, "But I wanna stay with Stiles," but he followed as Laura started the walk home.

"'Bye Derek," Stiles waved as they walked off.


	2. Stiles Loves Summer and Carly Rae Jepsen

Author's Note: Still don't own Teen Wolf. Or Carly Rae Jepsen. Or Nicki Minaj. Or One Direction. Or Fun. Or Maroon 5 and Wiz Khalifa. Or Rihanna. Or Justin Bieber. :( Pathetic, am I right? follow me on Tumblr though. my url is heyyoureperf-noa3lizabeth. I do own Gemma Foster Stilinski, by the way. And she died from breast cancer before Stiles turned nine, that's why I've officially decided. And Stiles' real name is Genim, according to me, so don't whine about it. This is shorter than the first one.

* * *

**Chapter Two: What Do Nicki Minaj, Carly Rae Jepsen, One Direction and Derek Hale Have In Common?**

They were all Genim "Stiles" Stilinski's guilty summer pleasures.

Stiles loved summer.

He loved taking the doors off his baby-blue Jeep; deciding out of the blue he wanted ice cream; checking out the college kids home for the summer at the beach; the Relay For Life where he and Scott singlehandedly ran a booth dedicated to his mother, Gemma Rose Foster Stilinski.

But one thing he absolutely loved about summer? The songs of the summer. He was expecting to hear a lot of Fun., Maroon 5, Rihanna and Justin Bieber during the three months they had off. So far the radio station he used as his default was proving him right. Why the hell couldn't Adam Levine get a freaking cell phone to call his goddamn girlfriend?

The local top 40 radio station was currently playing What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction, and ever since Derek had said that was their song, he'd made it his job to learn each and every word.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else," he crooned, mimicking the voice of the wild-haired teenager that sung the chorus. "the way that you flip your hair gets me whelmed."

Next they played Starships by Nicki Minaj and Stiles laughed out loud, recalling when Derek had mentioned he totally didn't hate this song. It was completely obnoxious, how could he like it?

"Starships were meant to fly, hands up and touch the sky, can't stop, 'cause we're so high," he wrinkled his nose as he sang along. Was Nicki Minaj high when she wrote this or something? It was awful and exactly why did Derek like it?

"I threw a wish in a well," Carly Rae Jepsen's saccharine voice floated through the speakers and Stiles grinned, turning it up.

"Don't ask me, I'll never tell, I looked towards you as I fell, and still you're in my way, I trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss, I gave you nothing for this and still you're in my way," he sang along as he pulled up near Derek's house, leaving the far on.

"Your stare was holdin', ripped jeans, skin was showin', hot night, wind was blowin', where you think you're goin' baby? HEY I JUST MET YOU AND THIS IS CRAZY, BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER, SO CALL ME MAYBE?" he screamed the chorus.

Derek Hale was standing beside the car with his arms crossed over his chest, a smirk painted on his face.

Stiles turned tomato-red and hung his head down shamefully.


	3. Laura Hale's Adventures in Therapy

Author's Note: Don't own Teen Wolf, you guys knew that. And also older!Robyn's faceclaim is my husband Michael Trevino, in case you were wondering, so I had to note the fact that Trevino's hair is always sticking up in every freaking direction. Also, I don't own Princess Stiley; that idea belongs to my Tumblr friend Draixen's sister, who runs the notesfromsterek blog that most of these ideas come from. Four reviews and I'll continue…I don't own Teen Wolf. I however do own two Sinqua Walls retweets and one reply. brb crying. and also, follow me, follow me, fa la la la la: my Tumblr URL is thankyou-foreverything.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Laura Hale's Adventures in Therapy and Fourth-Grade Princesses**

Laura Hale, finally a high school graduate, wasn't sure how she ended up taking her brother Derek, the little bedwetting bastard, to his psychologist. As if those people had any idea why he wet his bed. Because he was a werewolf and that was scary to deal with.

But, despite the Highlights magazine open in his lap, he was very intently eyeing the younger boy in a bright-pink tulle princess dress, whose short-haired mother smiled as she looked onto her son.

"Look, Mommy, look, I'm Princess Stiley," the "princess" exclaimed, twirling around in the playhouse created entirely out of foam puzzle pieces. If that was her father, he wouldn't be accepting. If he saw it, he'd would be angry and call the little boy a fairy. That would lead to a fight and ending up with a crying Robyn in bed.

"Yes you are, you're my little princess," the familiar weak woman enveloped him a hug, kissing the top of his head. Who was she and why did she look so familiar?

"Genim Stilinski? Derek Hale?"

The little princess was on the ground, kicking his feet, his little balled-up fists pounding on the carpeted floor.

"My name is Princess Stiley," he shrieked as the fragile woman, his mother, who was visibly ill, looked on with no pride in her face. She scooped up her son, definitely an effort for the weak female, and carried him back to the room.

"Genim—" the doctor started, immediately cut off and corrected by the wailing princess.

"Princess Stiley," he cried out.

"Princess Stiley, you understand you can't wear your princess dress when school starts?"

"I can wear it whenever I want 'cause I'm a princess, Mommy said so," he answered matter-of-factly. "and I can wear my heels and tiara." There was no reasoning with an eight year old, Laura knew.

"Well, the other kids might try to be your friend because you're a princess," the therapist reasoned. "I don't think you want that many friends."

"Nope. I just want Lydia and Scott to be my friends. I only need them," he decided. "but can I still wear it sometimes, like at home?"

"Yes, you may," the therapist responded patiently. "I hope you have a good year, Princess Stiley, I'll be checking in on you occasionally. Your teacher this year, Mrs. Hawks, and I are great friends."

Derek was calmer. He closed the magazine and allowed the perky therapist to take him into a room, prompting Robyn's questions: "Laurie, why is Der-Bear going to the doctor?"

"Because Mom's ridiculous," she muttered under her breath. The little boy, his dark hair sticking up in every direction as usual, looked up. "Don't repeat that ever, Rob—this isn't the normal doctor. He's not a hospital doctor, he's a…brain doctor." she explained. "Mom wants to make sure all of Derek's recent issues are because he's a wolf, not for any other reason."

"Do I have to go to a brain doctor?" his dark eyes were sparkling. He was such a good kid, she hoped he stayed good-natured and polite his whole life.

"I don't know, Rob," she answered honestly. "Shh, we have to hear the doctor."

"Derek, is there any family trouble?"

The almost-teenager shook his head immediately, dismissing the idea. "Nope, my mom and dad work a lot, so my sister Laura's always in charge. But she's going off to college soon, so I'm going to be in charge and it's just going to be me and my little brother Robyn."

"Are there any kids teasing you at school?"

This he contemplated, nodding. "Uh huh, a boy named Michael said I was weird 'cause I wanted to read on the day we were allowed to bring in our video games and stuff. I don't really like video games, but I play with Robyn sometimes and I'm pretty good."

"Any physical interaction?" the therapist questioned.

"Nope…once my friend Anna pushed my swing too hard and I fell but she apologized and said she didn't do it on purpose," that story had to be untrue; Derek didn't have friends, according to his fifth-grade teacher. He spent all of lunch-recess curled up in the classroom, reading and eating his bag lunch, or talking to Laura on the days she was able to slip out of the school and visit.

"So it's just bedwetting?" Derek nodded furiously as the therapist scribbled notes. "Here's a prescription for Tiyzaperezmol, get it filled immediately. It'll stop night terrors. Try it for a week, come back when the prescription is empty."

Maybe it really was just incontinence issues or nerves getting the best of him, they'd just have to wait and see.


	4. Buzzcuts and Boobies

Author's Note; this one was hard to write for me, it's super fluffy and angst all at once and waahh! I still don't own Teen Wolf, if I did I wouldn't be posting my stories on Tumblr or Fanfiction. Sadly, Stiles' story about Gemma, who I love, love, love is true. It happened with my grandmother. And I know Erica didn't have seizures until she was twelve, for the sake of _this_ drabble, she's had epilepsy her entire life.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Buzzcuts and Boobies**

As the battery-powered razor came to life, Stiles Stilinski plucked at the black I Heart Boobies bracelet shoved into the pocket of his red hoodie. It was there, shoved in his pocket, because of Mr. Harris: he didn't believe it was actually for awareness, not because it was just funny to him.

"Why do you shave your head, Stiles?" Derek Hale, his much-older boyfriend, questioned as Stiles stared into the mirror.

"My dad did it for the first time when I was two," he started, setting the razor on the porcelain sink and sitting down on the edge of Derek's queen-sized bed, a single tear falling. "when my mom went for her first round of chemo. Right before I met you at the park. I didn't want her to be alone, so I asked my dad if I could. I was eight going on nine when it got worse, when the chemo and radiation weren't helping. She passed away on Scott's ninth birthday. I was at dinner with him and his parents.

"My dad took me to see her that day. By then, the cancer was everywhere. She couldn't string words together to make sentences or anything. I remember her last good day. She was sitting up in a chair and my dad and I bought her what she wanted for lunch. And then they took her to rehabilitation and she had seizures and it just went downhill. And she died, finally. I was kind of glad, I was done watching my mother suffer. I do it in her memory."

_"Hello, 911, what is your emergency?" the woman on the other end said calmly. _

_"My mommy was using the bathroom and she fell and she won't wake up," Stiles wailed, wishing his dad or Scott or anybody were home with him.  
_

_"Okay, Sweetie Pie, what's your name?"  
_

_"I'm Genim Stilinski. I'm eight and a half years old. I live at 35721 Holland Drive. It's a big white house with navy shutters," he recited, taking a deep breath. "  
_

_"Okay, is your mom breathing?"  
_

_"Um, yes, but she's...she's shaking," _like Erica, he mumbled to himself. What did Mrs. Garcia call it when Erica was shaking? _"she's having a seizure."_

_"We're sending an ambulance, Sweetheart, just stay on the phone with me."  
_

"Shh, Stiles, relax, relax," Derek murmured, scooping up crying Stiles and rocking him as he laid him down on the bed.

He'd never done this before, he'd been in only a few relationships and the girls he dated didn't have that much baggage.

Stiles curled into the muscular alpha, and Derek held him. Finally his breathing steadied, and his chest was rising and falling.

"Goodnight, Stiles," he whispered, tucking the comforter around his high school-aged boyfriend and kissed his forehead, then went downstairs to train his pack, Erica, Isaac and Boyd.


End file.
